Captured
by broken-Angel-requiem-Soul
Summary: What if Fuji never came to Seigaku until his final year of middle school? What'd change? Especially, now that he has chosen Eiji to be his boyfriend. At any means. DreamPair.
1. Default

Disclaimer: I don't own any PoT characters.

**Captured:**

'_Hoi, I can make it! No extra laps for me!_' The acrobat cheered in his head.

It was a just another typical day. As usual, Kikumaru Eiji was almost late for morning practice – again! Everything was going as planned until he was suddenly pushed into the brick wall. A pair of smooth lips pushed against his owns.

"Nan-" Eiji tried to push away, muttering against the other person's lips but when he opened his mouth, a tongue slipped in. His stupid brain decided to stop functioning at that point, and he returned the kiss full heartedly. It started off sweet and then gradually heated up when their tongues battled for dominance while exploring the others moist cavern.

Just like that, it was all over. Eiji panted as the person pulled away from him, a thin trail of salvia connecting both mouths, the only evidence of their lip lock. The stranger then walked away.

Eiji did get a good look at the person despite his glazed-over eyes, but piercing blue eyes and honey-brown hair were the only things he could remember. Slowly, he brought his hand to his lip trying to recapture the feeling of lingering warmth.

A glint of silver brought the acrobatic out of his daydreams to the strap on his tennis bag… Wait, tennis?Crap, he was late!

Cursing under his breath, Eiji grabbed his tennis bag and ran for dear life toward the tennis courts. Slowing down, he tentatively peeked around the corner, eyes trained on the courts for any sign of his captain. Seeing none he jogged cheerfully into the clubroom. Maybe today was going to be his lucky day!

"Kikumaru." Said person stopped and very slowly turned to face his captain.

"Hai, Buchou?" He meekly replied.

"You're 8 minutes late. Get dressed and do 30 laps."

"…Hai."

Tezuka actually had to blink; he'd expected excuses to start pouring out of the red hair's lips the moment he got caught. Perhaps one of his speeches on responsibility had finally gotten through to him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Syuusuke, make sure you don't get into any trouble while you're out exploring."_

"Hai, Yumiko-oneesan,"

_"I'll pick you up in an hour or two. You still have to get ready for your first day at Seishun Gakuen tomorrow."_

"Hai. See you then,"

Fuji walked aimlessly down the street, trying to get himself hyped up for tomorrow: going to a new school, meeting new people. How fun.

Turning a corner, Fuji saw an almost illegally cute boy around his around age walking in his opposite direction. What interested him more was that the boy was wearing the same uniform as the one he'd just received yesterday. Meaning he goes to the school that Fuji was transferring to.

Fuji smile widened at how oblivious the red hairedboy was to his stare. That only made things easier. Walking directly to the boy, Fuji gently pushed him into the brick wall behind him. Soon, what started as a small smooch ended up as a passionate kiss.

Breaking apart, Fuji gave the boy an intense stare before leaving. Looking over his shoulder, he read the name on the boy's tennis bag:Kikimaru Eiji.

'_Saa... perhaps tomorrow won't be as dull as I thought._' Fuji opened his eyes once more; going to school was starting to become more appealing. He had a new prey that needed to be captured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi, Eiji! Hurry up! Practice is over!"

"Mou. Gomen, Oishi," Eiji said running over to his double partner.

"Eiji-senpai, you seem distracted." Momoshiro said when his saw his senior approach.

"Betsuni, nya."

"Eiji, Momo's right. Is something wrong?" Oishi inquired concerned, his motherly instincts taking over.

"It's nothing. Really, Oishi. I'm just tired after a long day. Nya, I'll be better tomorrow."

"Okay, if you're sure then."

"Hai. Bye, minna!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Eiji felt a lot better, but he still couldn't get the searing kiss he had yesterday out of his mind.

"Oi! Minna-san, please listen up." Shugo, his home room teacher demanded. "We have a new transfer student from Rokkaku Middle School. Please be nice to him," Shugo finished, stepping back to let his new student introduce himself.

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke, please treat me well." Fuji said with a small bow. The reactions to the boy were instantaneous, the girls and some boys in the class were already infatuated with him, while the rest looked at him with interest.

"Now that introductions are over there is an empty seat next to Kikumaru-kun. Kikumaru-kun would you raise your hand please?" Shugo-sensei announced looking at his seating chart.

Eiji raised his hand energetically, happy that someone would now be sitting next to him. _'Finally! A person I can talk to!'_He cheered. Just when he was about to make a loud introduction, the transfer student opened his eyes and stared at him. Eiji almost chocked on his own saliva, those eyes -- it was same that the girl that kissed him.

_'Wait ...why is she wearing a boy's uniform!? Unless she's a...guy!?! Nya! My first kiss was taken b-by a...boy?' _Eiji screamed in his head, wishing that he could take back the comment about wanting someone to sit next to him.

"Ohayo," Fuji said with closed eyes as he took the vacant seat, next to the startled red head. He had to refrain himself from laughing, he didn't want to scare the poor guy anymore than he already had. Besides, he was slightly afraid that if he did**,** his new prey might die from fright; he was paler than a ghost.

**Anyway, this idea wouldn't get out of mind. So why not write it? Hope you like it! Yeah, the first chapter is done!**

Betsuni: Nothing.

Buchou: Tennis captain.

Gomen: Sorry.

Hai: Yes.

Minna: Everyone.

Nya: Japanese word for a cat's meow.

Oneechan: Sister.

Saa: It has no meaning.

Senpai: Senior/Upperclassmen.

Sensei: Teacher.

**Thanks to my beta: HappyAngelWings**


	2. Library

Disclaimer: I don't own any PoT characters.

**Captured:**

Life couldn't have been any worse for Eiji. The only time where he had any sort of peace was when he was at tennis practice. In class, he was too focused on trying to ignore the presence next to him to do anything else. And alas, his efforts…weren't awarded. No matter what he did, he couldn't forget HIM. Whenever he found himself staring at Fuji, the boy would look up and give him a charming smile. But, for now, his torture was over. It was the last class of the day!

"Kikumaru-kun-"

"Eiji." The red-haired boy corrected absent-mindingly.

"Hai, _Eiji_." Fuji watched with pleasure as his prey squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "You play tennis, right? Are you a regular?"

"Yup! Kikumaru Eiji of the golden pair, nya!"

"Saa... I'm thinking of joining. I was a regular at my old school," Fuji informed.

"Hoi? Looks like there's more competition for a regular spot this month."

"Competition?" Fuji inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"Every month, our tennis players are assigned to blocks and the two people from each block who lost the least number of games gets to be a regular.

"The best of the best." The blue-eyed boy summed up. His eyes followed Eiji, almost enchanted by how his hair swayed when he nodded. "So, are you put in the same block every month?"

"Nya, I don't know. Tezuka-buchou and Oishi does that."

"Well, Kikumaru-kun." Megumi-sensei's voice startled both teens, as they turned to look at her. "Since you find talking to Fuji-kun more interesting than reading, why don't you take Fuji-kun to the library and fill him in on the project we're doing?"

"Hai, sensei."

Fuji studied Eiji's face covertly. The slight stammer in the red-haired boy's voice showed his hesitation with being alone with him, but he didn't outright refuse. That meant one of two things: First, Eiji thought that the kiss was a misunderstanding and had forgiven him; second, Eiji was better at masking his emotion. Fuji had highly doubted the latter, seeing as how his face was like an open book. Apparently, his idea to just talk to Eiji was working wonderfully. And the two of them in the library, Fuji smile turned slightly feral as Eiji led them. Perhaps he should start in the seclude areas first?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuji was barley paying attention to the books as he passed aisle by aisle. Finally, he decided to go where only the major books nerds went to -- where the thickest of books were -- no one was there, good. However there was flaw, that part of the library had a (open) door connecting it to the hallway. But school would be over and students would be too busy talking to friends, texting, or trying to get out of the school as quickly as possible.

And, besides, those that do look would get a show.

The bell ringed. His trap was set.

Before Eiji could open his mouth to say where were he was going, the boy found himself being pushed against the book shelf and was memorized, once again, by piercing, blue eyes. A strange sense of nostalgia washed over Eiji, and he was sure that he wasn't going to like what happens next.

_'Like a sheep waiting for his wolf to consume him.' _Fuji thought briefly, watching his prey trying to form words as he leaned closer. Just an inch closer...

"Kikumaru!" A stoic voice interrupted them.

"Tezuka-buchou!" Never had Eiji been happier to see his captain. However, he started to blush when he realized the situation his captain had found him in. Well, at least Fuji had moved away from him but his eyes were kept open.

"Kikumaru, tell Oishi to start the practice without me."

"Hai!" With another grateful glace at his captain, Eiji ran not even listening to the teachers telling him not to run in the halls.

The tension between the two in the library augmented as they stared at each other.

"I never did peg you as an eavesdropper, Tezuka." Fuji said, closing his eyes with his usual smile in place.

"I didn't think you'd go as far as molesting, Fuji."

"Molesting?" Fuji said in mock surprise. "He didn't pull back, or say 'no,' how was that molesting?"

Tezuka didn't bother to answer. "If you wish to join the tennis club, don't harass my members."

"Saa... What about you then. Tezuka?" Opening his eyes, Fuji looked Tezuka up and down and took a few steps towards the stoic man. To Tezuka's credit, he stood his ground and shot a death glare at the other brunette. However, that seemed to prompt Fuji to move even closer until he less than a foot away.

Suddenly, Fuji closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Tezuka, Eiji is the one I want. Besides, I don't see you as an uke." Fuji paused to admire the slight blush that appeared on Tezuka's face. He began to turn away but looked over his shoulder to say, "I'll have my application form in by this or next week."

Fuji had the feeling that Eiji sealed his fate whether or not he would be put on the tennis team. Knowing Tezuka, he would make sure that Eiji would be comfortable with him around. He had an idea that would get his prey to agree, but the little mishap today, will make him less than cooperative. But what was the fun without the challenge?

Perhaps he could use Eiji tardiness and the project to his advantage? Looks like he'll be spending his lunch tomorrow looking for a book.

**Wow! I'm glad this story is well-received! Hope you still enjoy it. What does Fuji have in store for the poor Neko? Stay tuned to find out.**

Buchou: **(technically not just a tennis captain it could be any captain!)** Captain.

Hai: Yes.

Nya: Japanese word for a cat's meow.

Saa: It has no meaning.

Sensei: Teacher.

Uke: The 'girl' in a homosexual relationship

**Thanks to my beta: HappyAngelWings**


	3. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own any PoT characters.

Thanks _Krazee _(.)_Baybee_ for the question!

_Heads up, I see Tezuka as a person with an emotionless facade but he cares for his members and will do things for them in a unique way._

**Captured:**

Tezuka sighed for the tenth time that hour; the application paper staring back at him. What should he do? Fuji would be a wonderful asset to the team… but after what he saw, would letting Fuji join be a disadvantage instead?

If Fuji tried anything on Eiji during practice, it might provoke Eiji to quit the team. The probably of that was low but it's still better safe than sorry, right? And, if by chance, Eiji did quit they won't have another doubles pair – especially not of the Golden Pair caliber.

However, having the Tensai Fuji should guarantee them a spot at nationals. Despite not having a personal relation with the boy, Tezuka is well aware of the rumors circulating around the Tensai. He never reveals his true tennis skills unless he deems his opponent strong. Nor does he do anything that he thinks isn't worth his time.

The best example of his skill was last year when they had a practice match with Rokkaku Middle School. Fuji was able to beat Setsu-senpai easily. But before they could play, practice ended.

Another sigh escaped his lips when he realized that the debate was fruitless and he was going around in circles. Putting the application back into his book bag, Tezuka's mind reeled with questions.

The only rational solution, is for Eiji to decide whether or not he can handle Fuji being apart of the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently Eiji was leaning on Echizen, who had given up on making his senpai move. The regulars were all exhausted after another tedious work-out, thanks to Inui. Said regular was too busy looking through his infamous green book to notice the glares he was getting.

"Eiji," Inui began, making sure that he had his teammate attention. "Is it true that Fuji Syuusuke has transferred to Seigaku? And that he is in your class?"

Eiji nodded, not wanting to say something bad, especially after he lost the bet.

"Eh, Fuji...? Wasn't that the guy that beat Setsu-senpai last year?" Momoshiro suddenly asked now interested in the topic.

"Nya, I don't remember that."

"You were sick when we had the practice match with Rokkaku, Eiji." Oishi reminded.

"Ne, do you think this Fuji-guy will join the club?" Echizen inquired with a cocky smirk.

"Hoi, O'chibi, he will." Eiji gave a strained smile when he met his buchou eyes.

"Oi, Kikumaru-senpai! I need to breathe too, you know!" Ryoma complained when his senpai's arms got tighter around his neck.

"Gomen, O'chibi. I wasn't paying attention." Eiji put his hands behind his head and looked at his kouhai apologetically.

"Eiji, you've been spacing out lately, is everything okay?" Oishi stopped his conversation with Tezuka to look at his doubles partner.

"Hai. Hai. Oishi, there's nothing to worry about, nya." The red hair made sure to give his friend a lop-sided grin. It was always easy to pacify Oishi.

"Well, according to my data, something is brothering you, Eiji." The calm, calculating voice of Inui Sadaharu was heard. "You've missed numerous shots that were easy for you to get; 100 percent you've been skipping lunch for the past few days; 40 percent you're starting to fail in history which is technically your favorite class; and there's an 80 percent chance you haven't been sleeping well." A stunned silence followed the Data man report; a simultaneous thought ran through the regulars heads, _How does he_ know_ this? _Eiji had to blink, how did Inui know about his grade in his history, when they just received progress reports today?!

"Minna, if Eiji says there isn't a problem, we shouldn't worry." Taka-san said trying to help his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiji jumped out of a tree when he thought everyone had left school. It would be easier to avoid questions that way.

"Kikumaru." The acrobat froze when he heard the voice: Tezuka. Apparently he was wrong about everyone leaving.

"Hoi. Is there something you need, Tezuka-buchou?"

"Fuji wants to join, and I think it he will be a good addition to the team."

Eiji pouted as he thought about what Tezuka had just said. _A good addition..._Of course Fuji would make an excellent addition, but Tezuka already knew that... Then, why...? The red hair blinked when he got the implied, _Will you be okay with it?_ The captain was asking for his permission!?

"Hai." Tezuka raised a skeptical eyebrow at his teammate word. "Buchou, we should be heading home now."

"Ah," the brown haired boy agreed. The sky above them had pink and orange streaking through it.

The pair quietly made their way to the front gate and were about to go their separate ways when Ejii said, "Nya, Tezuka, from what I experienced, Fuji is a tennis opponent for you and O'chibi."

**Does this story still grab your attention? If so, please review! And if not… review anyway! But, really, if it does I'm glad.**

**You'll find out what happened between Fuji and Eiji soon... like the next chapter! But the next chapter might not come out for a while due to school.**

thesoulofthegreatbell: Sorry for the late update, but my beta had a little problem and so progress was slowed.

**Did anyone read the** _New Prince of Tennis_**? Doesn't it have a** _Battle Royale_ **kinda feeling to it? Well it does to me!**

Buchou: **(technically not just a tennis captain it could be any captain!)** Captain.

Hai: Yes.

Nya: Japanese word for a cat's meow.

Minna: Everyone.

O'chibi: Little guy. Ryoma's nickname.

Oi: Hey

Kouhai: Underclassmen.


	4. The Bet

Vacuous. Silly. Happy. Content. Happy-go-lucky. Carefree. Cheerful. Blissful. Elated. Ludic.

What do these words have in common? It's certain qualities that make up a special redhead. However, he himself at this moment was feeling and behaving none of these emotions -- actually the complete opposite in fact!

What caused the redhead so much distress? Well namely the unwanted affections of his class' newest hottie: Fuji Syuusuke. And sadly there was nothing he could do to deter the boy's feelings towards him.

**Captured:**

Today is the day when you make your last plea.

Where I decide if you stand or fall.

You no longer dance to your own tempo, but to our beat.

Today is the day where our future is forged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Surprisingly even after school was over, the acrobat of Seigaku didn't feel like going home. In fact the boy didn't feel like doing much at all anymore these days expect to think (and since he generally doesn't do it that much, it felt awkward). The reason for his unusual behavior is the person who is stuck in his head: Fuji. Despite telling himself not to, Eiji couldn't stop it. Fuji had this horrible aura that made the redhead attracted to him to the extent in which he would spend most of his time remembering their encounters and how it left him with a desire for more._

_Eiji was suddenly broken out of his pensive state by a hand on his shoulder._

_"Saa... Gomen. I didn't mean for you to jump, Eiji," the owner said in a not-so apologetic tone. "I was just wondering if we could talk?"_

_Inwardly, Eiji scoffed, the last time he talked to Fuji he ended up getting caught by his buchou in an embarrassing -- well only to him, not so much Fuji seemed to like it (the sadist!) -- position! Warily, blue eyes looked up at the smiling brunette. He made sure he was a good distance away from his tormentor. "Hoi? About what?"_

_"It seems you aren't comfortable around me. And I think that we should settle our differences before I join the team."_

_Eiji nodded, it was a valid reason. Oishi was about ready to short-circuit because of his worrying. The acrobat couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what would happen to his double combination if the situation between them wasn't resolved._

_"So, I was thinking we should settle this with a one-set tennis match."_

_The red headed nodded, a tennis match seemed fair. "Demo, they locked the courts."_

_"Not the ones at the park. We got no school tomorrow, how about then?"_

_"Sure,"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Ohayo, Eiji. Are you ready?" Fuji asked when he fell in step with soon-to-be-boyfriend._

_"Hai."_

_"Saa.. Let's make this more interesting, ne? How about a bet?"_

_"Nya. What kind of bet?"_

_"Well, if you win, I'll stop making unwanted advances towards you..." Fuji opened his eyes and locked them with Eiji to give the boy another intense stare. He was pleased with how quickly the boy face almost matched his hair color. "But," he continued, eyes still opened. "If I win, you'll have no complaints about becoming my boyfriend, or joining the tennis club. What do you say?"_

_Eiji thought about the bet. If he won, he didn't have to deal with Fuji coming on to him... unfortunately his masochist side of him liked it. The thrill of the hunt, as one would say. Slowly, Eiji nodded as both boys made their way to either side of tennis net and shook hands. The acrobat's face did match his hair this time when he felt the chills coursing through his hand to his body from Fuji's touch._

_"Which side?" The brunette inquired as he spun his racket on the ground._

_"Rough," Eiji answered._

_Fuji closed his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the answer. The sadistic side of him just _had _to ask, "Souka... you like doing it rough then, Eiji? So do I,"_

_"Nya?" Eiji was confused, did Fuji like the rough side of the racket as well?_

_"Nevermind." Fuji smile got bigger, he sure know how to pick 'em. Eiji was definitely naïve. "Gomen, Eiji, but it's smooth."_

_When they got into positions, Fuji got prepared to serve, and decided to start off with an easy shot to asset his opponent strength. Fuji was slightly confused when he saw Eiji's arm reach behind him to hit the ball. So this was the acrobatic style of Eiji's? It would take some getting used to... So with his tricks, Eiji won the first game._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Kikumaru bazooka!" Eiji yelled as he smashed the lob._

_Fuji smirked and swiftly did a Higuma Otoshi to end the game at 6-3; his win._

_"Saa.. Good game." Fuji offered his hand to his boyfriend, who accepted it._

_"Yeah," Eiji murmured as the brunette pulled him up and into a hug, Fuji hands wrapped tightly around his waist._

_"No complaints! Remember our agreement." He said, and cut off Eiji's reply with a simple kiss._

**Again, sorry for the late update. Hope you still enjoy the chapter. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Thanks to **MikazukiRyu **for reminding me of my duties!**

Buchou: Captain. But not necessarily a tennis captain.

Demo: But

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Hoi: Another one of Eiji's quirkiness. I don't know what it means.

Higuma Otoshi: Bear Drop. One of Fuji's triple counters.

Ohayo: Good Morning.

Ne: Eh?

Nya: Japanese word for a cat's meow.

Saa: It has no meaning

Souka: I see

Disclaimer: I don't own any PoT characters.

**Thanks to my beta: HappyAngelWings**


	5. Aftermath

**Captured:**

Eiji heaved a sighed as he waited for his boyfriend to finish talking to one of their teachers. It was a while after the bet, and Eiji was still trying to get use to Fuji's... rather unique way of showing affection. If he thought Fuji was bad before they started dating, then it's probably a full two-fold worse now. Because they were dating now, Fuji could and would sometimes drag a reluctant Eiji somewhere secluded during a break at school, or even tennis practice, where he would pin Eiji to the wall and shower him with kisses.

It wasn't that Eiji didn't like it--he did (the poor red-head was almost embarrassed to admit that fact). He loved the thrill of their forbidden love as they kissed where, if anyone from their tennis team turned a corner, would spot them in the act. Another thing with Fuji was his possessiveness ("Oishi is just my tennis partner. Nya," "Good. I wouldn't want him to entertain the thought of becoming more than that."). And the blossoming hickeys on his neck and chest--a wrestling match which ended with Eiji on the bottom, hands pinned at his sides, and an open-eyed Fuji looming over him – although enjoyable at the moment, were horrible embarrassing afterwards especially since Momo and Echizen loved to tease him. **1.**

All in all, Eiji enjoyed the time they spent together; especially since Fuji usually pays whenever they go on a date. And today, Fuji promised to take him out for ice cream!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hoi, Fujiko! Are we going to Baskin Robins?"

"Gomen, Eiji, but we're going somewhere different today." Fuji replied evenly, ignoring the sad pout that suddenly formed on Eiji's lips.

"Nya, where?" The acrobat inquired as he hugged his boyfriends arm.

"Saa... you'll see." Fuji watched amused as Eiji let go of his arm with a huff.

This was an additional trait of Fuji's he didn't like. Why did he have to be so cryptic about things!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up going to an small parlor, _Sakumo's Treats' **2**_, that sold an assortment of things from ice cream, to smoothies, and frozen yogurt. It wasn't a well-known place but the customers they had, kept coming back because they were just that good.

"Wow! Fuji, this place is so sugoi!" Eiji declared as he peered through the glass to see what flavors they held and what they looked like.

"I'm glad you like it, Eiji. Let's get a table, ne?" Fuji gently took Eiji hand in his and led them to a table at the corner of store, next to the display window so Eiji can still look at the frozen pastries. And from the look Eiji had on his face when he eyed the menu, Fuji could tell that they will have more dates here. Unconsciously, Fuji fingered his wallet in his pocket and sighed. He'll be broke by the end of this.

But it didn't matter; Eiji could make it up to him with a girl's uniform, or a nurses outfit, right? Fuji let out a perfect smirk – er - smile.

"Have you decided what you want, Eiji?"

"Hai. I'll have chocolate with cookie dough and whip cream! Please," Eiji gave one of the sweetest smiles he could, as he watched the smiling teen nod and walked to the counter to order their desserts.

Fuji returned shortly after, holding two ice creams in both of his hands. He handed Eiji the brown one while he had a green colored one.

"Itadakimasu!" Both boys said in unison.

Silence reigned as the two tennis players eat their desserts, content with each other presence. Until curiosity got the better of Eiji; he wanted to know what flavor his enigma of a boyfriend ordered.

"Nya, Fujiko," Eiji began, waiting until he thought he had the older boy attention (dang his closed eyes!). "Can I try?"

"Hai." Fuji answered after seeing how intently his ebullient date stared at his ice cream. He watched as Eiji happily nodded and made a move with his spoon to get some ice cream, but Fuji pulled back before that could happen. "Uh-huh, Eiji. If you want some of my ice cream, I'll feed it to you." Fuji set his ultimatum and watched as Eiji blush but nod his head. He didn't put much thought when the brunette had his eyes slightly open; slits of blue could be seen.

That was a warning sign completely ignored.

Fuji got a spoonful of his ice cream and brought the utensil to Eiji awaiting mouth. He watched, amused, as his confidant eyes widen in something akin to horror as he coerced the green substance down his throat.

"W-What (cough) did y-you (cough, cough) order (wheeze)?" The red-heard stammered out the question as he looked around wildly for something to drink.

"This is one of the few places in Tokyo that serves Wasabi ice cream." The genius replied, looking as Eiji improvised the drink with his ice cream, and Fuji was vaguely worried that at the rate he was eating, he would choke.

"Nya..." Eiji said with a frown, he had gotten rid of the horrible, spicy taste in his mouth but had gained a numbed tongue and one major ice cream headache.

"Saa... From your reaction, I take it you don't like my ice cream, ne?" It was a rhetorical question, they both knew. So Eiji settled for a glare, which looked less like a glare and more like puppy dog eyes as Fuji rubbed small, comforting circles into Eiji's back. Fuji laughed a bit when he saw some of the ice cream and whip cream got on his Eiji's face. It made him slightly annoyed that he had forgotten to bring his camera with him -- it would've been an excellent picture (one of many he could use to get Eiji into a maid's outfit)!

"Hoi? What's so funny?" The red-head asked carefully; it was probably a answer he wasn't going to like.

"You have an ice cream mustache, Eiji." Fuji watched as Eiji blushed as he grabbed a napkin and hastily rubbed it at the area above his lips. "And also, whip cream on your nose." With his free hand, Fuji quickly brushed the tips of his fingers against the acrobat's nose, before sticking the digits with the after-mention topping in his mouth.

"Fu--mmph!!" The rest of that declaration was cut off when Fuji deftly put his hand under Eiji's chin and brought their lips together; the heat of their tongues pressed together melted the whip cream.

"Ready to go?"

Eiji could only nod his consent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Late! Nya, Buchou's gonna have my head!" The acrobat declared as he sprinted towards his school tennis courts. He was at least 20 or so minutes late. Then again it wasn't HIS fault... he wouldn't be late at all, if his stupid, older brothers didn't mess with his alarm clock!

Eiji got to the courts panting heavily, but he looked around and frowned. There were no sounds of balls hitting the floor and racket. No sounds of his kouhai's yelling. No monotone voice yelling out his name and how many laps to run -- Eiji had no complaints with the latter; it was the two former that confused him.

Why was he left out of the loop?! Well, he wouldn't mind if they forgo the practice for a 'team outting' again -- which turned from friendly competition to a fight for your life. Inui and his juice attacks were getting more and more frequent.

He had just wasted a perfectly good day to sleep in, too! Grumbling, Eiji began to turn around to head home.

"Saa... Eiji, you're late." Fuji said, jerking Eiji out of his depressed stupor.

"Nya! Fujiko, don't do that!" Eiji squealed as he placed a hand over his heart to try and placate it.

"Gomen, Eiji-chan," Fuji said and watched as Eiji's face turned slightly pink.

The acrobat turned his head away from the smiling teen, and inquired. "Hoi. Where's everyone else at?"

"Not here," he laconically replied and laughed into his hand when he saw Eiji's pout. "Ne, Eiji, will you help me finish up?"

"Finish what?" The red-head questioned back.

The brunette gestured towards the courts. "Tezuka ask me to put away the equipment since we aren't having practice today."

"Really? How come he didn't tell Oishi or the other regulars?" Eiji found that he was getting more questions than answers.

"They are both busy and couldn't come. And just image what the courts would look like if Kadioh, Momo, and Echizen were left to clean up without any supervision."

The thought almost gave Eiji weak knees. He could picture those two having some sort of competition or fighting each other with their freshmen instigating it. The group punishment they would receive would be murderous; 1000 laps with weights strapped on their legs, arms and back while carrying two pales of water (and making sure not to spill any) with a textbook balanced on top of their heads. And no doubt Kadioh, Momo and Echizen would do it willingly because they wouldn't want to drink 10 pitchers of Inui Juice!

"Hai. I'll help."

Fuji nodded and said, "we just have to bring those four crates of tennis balls back into the supply closet."

They work quietly as the first set of crates were taken into the supply closet, the second set was where the trouble began. Eiji was having trouble with the second one; there were too many balls. He walked as carefully as possible in order to avoid dropping the extra weight, or have the tennis balls fall.

Walking through the threshold of the supply closet, Eiji's didn't notice that his tennis shirt somehow got caught on the knob; so when he walked in the door slammed behind him. Startled, he turned around and bent his knee to rest the crate against to use his free hand to free his shirt. The acrobat then tried to open the door; it would turn but not fully. He tried again and again and ended up with the same results: The knob wouldn't fully turn.

"Souka... Looks like we're stuck in here together, Eiji," Fuji said, after observing the situation.

Eiji was too immersed in trying to open the door that he forgot there was another occupant in the room. He whirled around, the crate on his knee falling to the floor and balls littering the floor. The leg that held the knee landed on a ball, and the ever graceful acrobat, lost his balance and fell forward.

"Ooofph!" Was heard when they fell to the ground.

"Itta," Eiji murmured, his eyes still closed from when he started his downwards descent. One hand grabbing his head, the other one still on the 'floor'.

_'Nya. Why is the floor so soft?' _Eiji thought. He was sure the ground was cement or some other hard substance... Then why was it so soft and squishy? And why did the 'floor' just wrap its' cement slabs --arms?-- around him?!

"Saa..." An ambiguous said, and oddly Eiji felt the vibration of word through his chest.

"Fuji!" He said when he opened his eyes, only to lock them with another blue pair. He had landed on Fuji and was using his body as a bed. Blushing a red that went darker than his hair color, Eiji quickly sat up, only to notice with despair that the new position had him straddling the brunette with said brunette hands now resting at his waist.

What happened next? Well ---you really shouldn't kiss and tell! ;)

It took awhile before the two finally caught their breath enough to think after of whichFuji suggested they use the windows as a means to escape.

**Again, sorry for the late update. Hope you still enjoy the chapter. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things.**

**Next chapter, just to get your heads spinning, is called: **Meet the Family!XP

**1. While writing that part of the chapter, I started to think of how to put it into a story. It will be a one-shot, if I get enough reviews saying that ya'll want it. Even if you don't, the pervert in me will make me do it, regardless. Name will be **Tackle.

**2. For the first person who can tell me the anime Sakumo is from and who his son is, I will let them read the one-shot BEFORE its posted. Also, they can request something that they want to see in the one-shot or the next chapter of this story. Anyone can do it; for anonymous, just leave your e-mail with the review. Hint: you can find the category from the stories I've written on this site--and it ain't this one. **WON BY: Neko-chan Desu Desu

**Don't put much thought into what it could mean. It was simply my muse taking sprout when I was thinking of a name for the parlor.**

_Stef-chan:_

_I'm glad you enjoy it! I'm ashamed to let it drag on as such. Hope I didn't disappoint!_

Buchou: Captain. But not necessarily a tennis captain.

Chan: Suffix, like 'kun', but its for a girl.

Demo: But

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes.

Hoi: Another one of Eiji's quirkiness. I don't know what it means.

Itta: Ow

Itadakimasu: I receive. An japanese etiquette's saying; to give thanks to the people who prepared the food and the people who hunted, and/or gather the food.

Kouhai: Underclassmen

Ohayo: Good morning

Ne: Eh?

Nya: Japanese word for a cat's meow.

Saa: It has no meaning

Souka: I see

Sugoi: cool

Disclaimer: I don't own any PoT characters.

**Thanks to my beta: HappyAngelWings**


End file.
